


Carving Out a Place

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Kelley comes home with pumpkins for Halloween to crave, and possibly a bigger plan.





	

Tobin shook her head as Kelley walked through the door holding a huge pumpkin.

“Kell? What exactly are you doing?” she asked as she took the large orange object from her girlfriend. 

“It’s Halloween. We’re carving pumpkins.” 

“Ok…”

“Don’t worry, I got you one too.” Kelley grinned as she practically skipped out to the car. Tobin looked down at the pumpkin in her arms.

“One wasn’t enough?” Tobin shouted after Kelley. Tobin sighed as she set the overly large pumpkin on the counter and Kelley came back in with another, albeit smaller, pumpkin. She set it next to the other one and smiled up at Tobin. 

“I got a really big one, and a little one.”

“I can see that.” Tobin chuckled. “I can’t see why though.” 

“Oh well, we didn’t have any and we needed to have some for Halloween.”

“I know but why did we need two?”

“So I have one and you have one, duh.” Kelley grinned as Tobin wrapped her arms around her, kissing her.

“You are a dork.” Tobin kissed Kelley’s forehead.

“Yes, but you love me.” 

“I do.”

“Ok, so now we get to find stencils and we’ll draw them on there.”

“That’s cheating,” Tobin deadpanned and Kelley gasped.

“No, it’s not! God gave us the internet to make our lives easier, and it just so happens that pumpkin stencils are on the internet, so it’s not cheating,” Kelley explained waving her hands around and Tobin smiled at her, shaking her head.

“Sure, Kell.”

“It’s not!” 

“We didn’t need them when we were growing up. Why do we need them now?”

“Because did you ever have a cool pumpkin growing up?’

“Alright, where do these stencils come from?” Tobin asked, pulling their tablet from its dock. Kelley quickly took it and dragged Tobin over to their living room, sitting next to her on the couch. They flipped through pages and pages of popular ideas together. Kelley laid her head on Tobin’s shoulder, trying to hide a yawn. 

“We can do this tomorrow, you know?”

“But we have time now…”

“I know, but it’s late.”

“It’s only 8.” Kelley whined.

“Yeah, but we just got home and we’ve been really busy and traveling.”

“Fine.” Kelley pouted but let Tobin lead them upstairs. They got ready for bed and Tobin slid in behind Kelley, wrapping her arms around the woman. “Can we still look for now?”

“Sure,” Tobin said as Kelley got the tablet again and they flipped through some more.

“I have an idea.” Kelley quickly changed the search parameters and pulled up new stencils and Tobin smiled.

“I want to do a soccer ball now,” she said, kissing the back of Kelley’s head.

“Thought so… it actually gave me an idea too.” Kelley grinned, setting the tablet on the nightstand again. She turned into Tobin, snuggling against her front. “I love you, Toby,” Kelley yawned out.

“Love you too Kell, good night.” Tobin kissed the top of Kelley’s head before tucking the blankets back around them, slowly drifting off to sleep herself.

x-x-x

Tobin finished carving her pumpkin and looked up at Kelley, who had picked out a bowl full of pumpkin seeds and was preparing them for the oven.

“You ready?” Tobin asked as she picked the pumpkin up and took it into the bathroom. Kelley grabbed two candles lighting them both before dropping them into the two pumpkins.

“Damn Tobin! That’s really good.” Kelley leaned up kissing Tobin as her pumpkin, turned soccer ball, glowed in the room.

“Kell… you made a question mark…”

“I did.” 

“Why?”

“It’s perfect. You’re always questioning what I’m doing.” Kelley grinned and Tobin sighed, shaking her head. “Ready to move them outside?” she asked, picking her own up. Tobin followed suit, following Kelley to their front porch. 

“Kell? What’s with all these pumpkins?” Tobin asked when she stepped outside and noticed another six pumpkins on the porch.

“Oh? I’m not sure.” Kelley smirked, putting her pumpkin down at the end of the row. She took Tobin’s hand and tugged her out toward the front of the house, glad to see it was dark enough to see the pumpkins glowing on the porch. 

“Five. Heart. Seventeen. Four. Ever. Ring. Question Mark,” Tobin recited aloud, listing off what was on the pumpkins, thoroughly confused. “Kelley, what the—” She stopped, looking back at the pumpkins again. 

“Five hearts seventeen forever, ring?” Tobin repeated looking at Kelley who was kneeling down on one knee, a ring box in her hand.

“So what do you say seventeen? Forever?”

“What… yes…oh man yeah!” Tobin grinned, pulling Kelley to her feet kissing her. 

“I love you Tobs,” Kelley said into the kiss.

“I love you too.” Tobin smiled. 

The newly engaged couple sat out on their porch handing out candy and explaining Kelley’s pumpkins to the families that went by, earning a lot of aww’s from the women, and a lot of scowls from the men who got ribbed for not thinking of something that cute.

“One question Kell,” Tobin asked late in the night as she pulled the, now bare, woman back to her as she kissed up her neck. “Who carved all the other pumpkins?”

“Carli did. She apparently has gotten to be an expert at pumpkin carving with power tools.” 

“Remind me to never ever allow you to carve pumpkins with Carli.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween guys! Hope you enjoyed this and your holiday!


End file.
